Story of My Life
by LaurenMac
Summary: I am President Lucas's daughter Annabelle Lucas. I was 18 years old when my father was murdered. I can't find out the circumstances because the file is classified. What is a girl to do? Go to the Arbiter thats what!
1. Chapter 1

Story of my life

Summary: The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do?

Authors Note: I was bored so I made this up so I would love for you to read and review :)

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

~~Dream~~

_Elites and Spartans are fighting on a world I dont even know where. I try to run but I just shoot at the Elite and the Spartan kills the Elite and picks me up to run to the Pillar of Autumn._

_"Anna wake up" I heard the Spartan say._

~~Dream over~~

**August 23rd 2553**

I woke up so fast the person that was waking me up got face full of forehead. "Oww honey" A male voice said well technically groaned in pain and I hugged the man while exclaiming "DAD!" The guy just laughed and hugged me back.

"Dad I thought you were supposed to be with the UNSC to try to push to reform the planets we lost?" I asked and he shook his head no then got up "I was with the UNSC but I let the representative take it over for me since its my little girls 18th birthday!" My dad exclaimed with excitement.

If you want to know who I am then I will tell you. I am the most loved girl in America and probably the UNSC but that's probably pushing it a little. I am Annabelle Lucas and my father is President Andrew Lucas and my mom well shes out of the picture but I'm fine with that since my mom was a gold digger hoping to milk my dad out of his money.

I have a guard full of Spartans to protect me and my dad has the same guard but more the first lady would too but there is none. Why does a first daughter have a spartan guard? Well about 20 or so years ago the covenant war began and the high ranking officials family began to go missing so the President decided to have a guard to protect the nation's leaders also there was death threats against the first family.

The two guards followed me and my dad to the foyer to meet with the Elite's representative. One of my assistants dragged me to the bathroom to get me ready for the meeting while my dad went to the opposite bathroom to be prepped for the meeting. My assistant had 3 outfits for me to choose. One was Option A) White tank top with black leather jacket and skinny jeans with black knee high boots with necklaces layered. Option B) A pant buisness suit that was red and white and Option C) is A Black tshirt that says Hugs pwease with a necklace and skinny jeans and flip flops. I choose Option A and put my hair up in a ponytail.

Brushed my teeth and walked out and met with my dad who just said under his breath "Interesting choice Anna would have done the same but I'm an old man and I dont think that would look good on me" I just laughed and so did he. We walked in and we met with the rep. We did the same thing everytime we met shook hands and they posed for PR while I just sat with the Representatives mate. "Another day in the peace talks huh anna?" The mate asked and I said exasperatedly "Oh hell yeah you have no idea"

The press took a couple of pics and I smiled along with the Rep's wife. "Yeah my mate wont back down until he thinks its okay" The female said and I rolled my eyes. So after a couple of hours they talked and they exchanged the treaty after 2 years in the making the treaty is finally written up.

We shook hands and my dad wanted to go on a walk so he did but I didn't know then that this would be the last time I saw him alive and not in a coffin being lowered into the ground.

**August 30th 2553**

I walked around the grounds of the White house and the crowd thats always there starts yelling my name and I send them a fake smile with a wave. Brian walked up to me and he told me the Military Police found my dad but he's dead. I ran immediatly to my room and grabbed a pillow and started sobbing hard.

"Annabelle it'll be alright" I heard the Vice Presidents wife told me and we hugged. "No it wont I'll get kicked out from the only place where I spent half my childhood and it's all I ever knew" Mia just hugged me until I stopped crying. "Well I got to get ready for the news conference thats going to be happening" I let go of Mia and I went into my closet to look for the pant suit and put it on.

I did my hair and I grabbed some contacts that got rid of the redness in my eyes.

~~News conference~~

"Annabelle Lucas" The speaker introduced me and I looked down at my speech then tore it up in front of the Press.

"I am Annabelle Lynn Lucas the daughter of now deceased President Andrew Lucas. You may know me from seeing me do crazy things in my past but one thing I heard in the past four hours is that I have killed my dad. I want to make this clear and that is I did not kill my father nor did I have paid for anyone to do it. I loved my father too much to cause myself so much pain."

I left and gathered my things that I didn't have at my apartment but I stopped when I held a picture of me and my dad with the Queen of England and her handsome grandsons. I smiled at the memory of having a spartan take the photo and I put in my box. I grabbed my dad's dogtags that he wore during the Human Covenant War when he was only a 1st Lt in the UNSC Army. I put the dogtags on and left the whitehouse with my stuff with no goodbye to the VP and the family. His daughter will take my guard and my place as America's sweetheart.

My apartment was waterfront and my dad owned it before he became president so I gotten it. I walked in and deactivated the security system. I set my stuff on the counter and noticed there was a ton of opened letters and knowing that I havent been in this place for a while it was shocking to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of my life

Summary: The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do?

Authors Note: I was bored so I made this up so I would love for you to read and review :)

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

**September 5th 2553**

After leaving the ONI without any questions answered and not able to go look at my fathers death report from the MP's that they sent to their Chain of Command and it landed in the ONI's hands it became classified. When I mean classified I mean **Classified **as in only the director of ONI, the President of the United Atates and the Leaders of UNSC with the clearence can see. I kept getting the same answer over and over again! "Don't have enough Clearence Annabelle Lucas" The creepy reception lady keeps telling me.

I walked down the sidewalk to my apartment and yes it is a few blocks away from ONI. My dad must have thought we will be safe if we're near a military building. The ONI building has only 56 windows I counted them when I used to go to school while I passed it. The rest of the building is solid wall nothing where one person can look out or in which is pretty stupid but smart in my opinion.

My dad was a Helljumper so he probably thought before he was the president that if he needed to go on a mission he would be there right away. Anyways enough of talking about my dad. When I walked into the parking lot I noticed a sparkling white 2453 comaro with racing stripes that are black I held back a groan when I noticed the person walking over to me.

"Hey anna baby your so grown up! the last time I saw you was when you were a little kid!" The lady that quickly irritated me greatly was my mother. Everyone said I looked like her and I see nothing of me in her. My mom is Sarah Anne Clyde-Lucas she is 44 and dresses like she was 19. She left me and my father when I was 7 years old when my dad retired from the Army. She wanted him dead so she can get the hald a million dollar fund.

I wanted to strangle her but I invited her to come on up to my apartment and she was saying how much I grew up and all that trying to win my heart over but I silently prayed to whatever deity out there to strike me with lightening. "Anna your father was a great man" I stopped in my tracks when I heard that.

"You never knew him Sarah and you had the chance but you decided to leave with Mr. Spartan when he told you he could be a better husband. My daddy was hurt when you did that Sarah so don't saying he was a good man when you were married to him for 8 years and had an affair with his best friend and then when he died you started another affair with a spartan. So don't say shit about him you little whore" I grounded out before I slammed the apartment door in her face.

I heard a click and my door was opened and I turned around to see who opened my door and it was John the savior of humanity and the Arbiter who was with my mother. "Wow mom screwing John and the Arbiter? Thats low Sarah" I said with a laugh and got out a gatorade. "Make yourself at home John. The arbiter if your hungry I think I have some Elite food in my fridge and as for mom your not in dadys will so you dont get anything so dont try to ask the attorney or me for money" I said and turned on the holo tv. It was the innauguration of the VP and the speaker of the house so I turned it down.

"Whatcha guys doin here? John and the arbiter one never could get over that these two beings are in my presence but I've been protected by spartans since I was 10 years old so I'm not like others who naerly faint at the sight." I asked them and they looked at each other anxiously and I became nervous.

"We've been sent by the ONI to tell you to stop trying to get into the reports the MP's made at the scene of your fathers death" I let out a laugh and said "I knew it, The Spooks are always spooks and tell whoever whose in charge that until I get the truth I will do whatever it takes to get the report. And dont even stop me John or Arbiter"

They just shrugged and left me alone in my apartment with me looking for a place to being in some pizza. I found a place and ordered some pizza.

~~2 hours later~~

I changed into a pair of Pajamas that had the autobots insignia and yes after over a century since the micheal bay movie was made Transformers is still cool. I read a virtual book and went to sleep.

~~In the Dream~~

_I was on a battlefield that much I can tell from my surroundings and the fact I was hearing Covenant and Human weapons firing at the same time. I was running from what? I dont know. _

_I turned around and got behind a boulder. I was shooting at the bubble-spidery looking things that jumps on people and the victim tries to fight them off but they fail. I shoot at one and it doesnt explode then I shoot again and ran again but to no avail it does not stop this certain bubble-spider. I see the Pillar of Winter the sister ship to the Pillar of Autumn. I run towards a group of spartans that is fighting these things off._

_I didn't run fast enough because one jumped on me and I fell to the ground. Then my world turns to black._

_In the blackness I hear a voice that sounds like my dad "Anna, Fight and Protect Earth for they are coming." I reply "Whats coming?" The voice replies "Them. Protect Earth. Enlist. And Protect Earth." The voice fades away the scenery changes and I am forced awake._

~~Dream Over~~


	3. Chapter 3

Story of my life

Summary: The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do?

Authors Note: Okay welll I hope you enjoy this :)

Reviews:

Shepherd Slayer: I have a major question..How did Call of Duty get in here? This halo xDD Well I think you gave me an idea on who to perpetrate as the killer! Thank you :)

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

**September 8th 2553**

I was at the marine corps UNSC recruiter office to enlist since I didnt want to use up the money my dad left me. Next was called by the recruiter and I was given a computer that had a application on it and I sat at a table. I put in my information and refrences along with what section I would like to go into and I put Special Forces and Infantry. Your probably thinking Special Forces? Women in Special Forces? The Special Forces act was passed in 2418 when a strike was put up in the UNSC and the country forces started to strike about the place of Women in the military. So President Graham passed a law saying all women have the elgibility to go into the Special Forces and soon the UNSC followed.

Why did I put Special Forces? Because the Special Forces are under the control of ONI and I needed information about my father so I decided to enlist. I hope I can get in the Special Forces because I am very fit and a good height.

_Maybe I can ask President Whitman to see if he could reccomend me for the Special Forces? _I thought to myself.

I turned in the computer and the application and the recruiter thanked me and put the application in another system that determines by height and wieght if I could enlist or not and the system said yes so I was silently thanking god.

"Annabelle Lucas?" I was asked by a familiar voice and I about faced and found it to be my ex best friend. "Well Well Well if it isnt Jasmine Harris" She smiled and it was the awkward smile.

"Heard you got pregnant and aborted it Jasmine" I said in a taunting voice and her face had fallen a little bit. I walked by her and walked to my car. I turned on the local talk radio and it talked about the new presidency.

When I went to my apartment and sighed while taking out a wine cooler thinking of how my life could change next month. I put on a classic well pretty outdated by at least 500 years. I put on E.T by Katy Perry thinking of the funny dance my dad made while he was listening to it I laughed a little bit.

? P.O.V

I watched the presidents daughter laugh while listening to a classic. She couldnt see me because I was in the crowd of people moving in different ways. I felt a pang of guilt knowing I took the girls father away from her but I paid off O.N.I to keep my identity a secret and so far its working. I saw her walk outside to the balcony to stare at the river boats I'm guessing. My master will give me a new mission soon and I have a feeling it will deal with her.

Until then I walked to my empty apartment and grabbed a glass of liquor.

Anna's P.O.V

I felt the air that was fresh from the river. I stared at the Boats that were going about their business silently thinking of how they look like bugs floating on the river. I had the distinct urge being watched but I learned from my former guard is "If you feel like your being watched don't look just keep on doing your business". I thought about Erica 233 and wandering what she is doing since she in the civillian world and not a guard or maybe she is on a special ops mission.

I walked inside to look at the maps my dad had collected and I put a peg on where we been for a family reunion we usually changed locations our last was at Arcadia in 2547. My aunt and uncle were called to duty while at the reunion because apparently the covenant invaded. My dad, me and my cousins were all rushed to the evac points. I never saw my uncle Dave and my aunt Sarah again.

I looked at Paris IV remembering my Uncle Steve (on my moms side) who was stationed there and never came back. I looked away from the Earth Map wishing I could crumple it up and rip it into a million little pieces. My phone rang and I looked at the number not recognizing it so I answered it anyways.

"Annabelle?" The voice asked and I hesitantly answered "Yes this is her" The voice sighed. "Anna its Aaron" The voice identified itself and I laughed a little bit recognizing the voice of my cousin.

"Aaron what's up? I havent seen you in eight years since my dad innauguration" I asked. He replied "Well I've been fighting them Covies". I just stared at the phone for a minute then put it back to my ear "Well thats good so whats up?" He let out a growl of irritation or something most probably irritation. "I'm being sent to Reach apparently the UNSC wants to Terraform the planet back into being reusable"

I sighed "And? What do you want?" He replied "I want you to get me stationed on Earth". I promptly hung up on him he should know I cant do anything like that since I have practically no power and I never did. I am right now a recruit and at the bottom of the food chain.


	4. Chapter 4

Story of my life

Summary: The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do?

Authors Note: Sorry for the mixup! This is the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded! D': Again I'm sorry! I'm using the United States Marine Corps. ranking systems because I'm assuming that the UNSC and the United States have the same ranking system. So... Read the story and REVIEWWWW :D

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

**October 1st 2553**

I finished the basic training which made me very happy because I completed something that normal people do. I looked around for someone familiar and I saw a former Spartan that was there. The spartan was talking to my mother while holding her hand not noticing me I was about scream out her name in happiness. I let my smile fade that I had placed because the press was there.

They were interviewing people about their time with me and I forced myself to walk towards my mother and the spartan. "Well Private Lucas thats new doncha think?" My mother said and I rolled my eyes wanting to strangle her right there and then.

"Anna your father would be proud of you in fact he would be beaming in pride knowing that you went through the same things as he did" Carly 133 said while patting my shoulder probably wanting to hug me but there is protocols I'm not a civillian. "I know he would be proud of me... I just miss him you know? Even though it hasnt been long" I started to have tears in my eyes thinking about how my dad should be here not my mother.

"Carly can you take a picture of me and Anna together?" I scowled and even though I towered above my mom four inches to be exact. I put my military face on so I can look proffessional and not like a buffoon. Carly wanted one and I let out a small smile at the fact there was a seven foot chick next me that's been there since my father got elected.

After the picture my moms cell phone went off and answered then she handed it to me. I took it after a look was given by Carly. "Hello?" I answered unsurely and the voice laughed a little bit before he responded "Congratulations Private Lucas" I recognized the voice and my eyes narrowed it a little bit.

"John thank you but its not a big deal" I assured the spartan and he replied "No big deal? Haha it is a big deal!" John laughed and I rolled my eyes then gave it back to my mother. "Lucas!" My friend called and squadmate called me over probably to have a picture taken for Splash Face in our uniforms which I didn't care for after a couple of hackings I decided that social networking was not for me.

Splash Face is a futuristic version of Facebook back in 2010 which was five hundred years ago. I walked over to Smith who wanted a picture together before we depart ways for our MOS's. I was officialy being sent off to ODST training to be trained for a Navigational Specialists which was pretty stupid because there is computers do that.

We took a picture and I had her sent it to my phone and she posted hers to Splash Face while mine was staying on my phone. "I'm gonna miss you Lucas and our retarted ways during Firewatch" I laughed and said the same we did the secret handshake and went on our ways to our families. "Anna I gotta go but have fun in training and AIT and if you want out I can get John to break you out" I put on a fake smile and thanked her for coming and gave her a hug which Carly decided to stay with me for some odd reason.

Carly looked at my mom after she walked away then turned to me with a serious expression. I back tracked away from her when I saw what she had pulled out.

She pulled out a pistol and aimed at me I looked around seeing everyone stopped to see what is going on. "Carly? Whats going on?" I asked horrified that the closest thing that to a best friend was going to shoot me in the heart. "I have to Anna. I have to do it." Carly had tears in her eyes and again no one moved.

"Carly you do not have to do this. What is it? Can I help you?" I tried to negotiate with her and her beautiful green eyes were cold well I always thought her eyes were beautiful. I didn't mean it sound like I was bisexual which I wasn't.

"I have to do this. Concerning your questions I work for United Rebel Front. And You cannot help us unless you are dead" I heard a gunshot and I felt pain. I heard a vaguely heard another gun shot through the blurryness I saw another form fall most likely to a bullet.

The pain was getting greater even though I saw blurry forms talking to me but their words were a buzz. I let the encroaching darkness surround me.


End file.
